


Save Akaashi from the nothingness hes become

by Memeophobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also this might turn into sin??, how did this happen, idk?, minor kuroken, save akaashi, tag yourself im bokuto, they might show up more tho cus who knows??????, this fic was inspired by an amazing song btw, this is like a friends to lovers thing???, um?????, we just gotta wait and see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeophobia/pseuds/Memeophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto text Akaashi at like 2 am and ends up at his house in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Akaashi from the nothingness hes become

**Author's Note:**

> POOR AKAASHI LMAO  
> also pls note   
> The dankest is akaashis name on bokutos phone  
> Mr wahboard abs is kuroo  
> o shit its akaashi is akaashis name on kuroos phone  
> precious kitten is kenmas name on akaashis phone

**4G** **2:34 AM**                                                                                                                                                                      **98%**

The Dankest (Akaashi)

 

akaashi are you awake

 

akaashi

 

What is it Bokuto-san?

 

akaashi  [ what if the world was  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLdUAvRfrug)

[ made of glazed doughnuts ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLdUAvRfrug)

 

Bokuto-san it’s 2 am, I don’t want to 

Talk about this again

 

BUT AKAASHI

 

Is pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san awake?

 

THATS NOT HIS NAME

 

And that’s not how you spell that’s

Bokuto-san

 

okay fine ill go ask him

  
  
  
  


**4G** **2** **:40                                                                                                                                                                   AM** **93%**

Mr. Washboard Abs

 

kuROO

 

KUROO

 

WHAT IS IT BOKUTO

 

WHAT IF THE WORLD WAS

MADE OF GLAZED

DOUGHNUTS?

 

YOU WOULD BE LIKE MAN THATS

FUCKING SWEET I CANT BELIEVE

THE WORLD IS MADE OF

DOUGHNUTS

 

LMAO KUROO

 

ARE YOU BUSY OR 

SOMETHING

 

IM WITH KENMA LMAO

 

O SHIT ARE YOU GUYS FUCKIN

 

A R E 

 

Y O U 

 

NO WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE

 

IS IT THAT FURRY MOVIE? 

 

YOU MEAN ZOOTOPIA?

 

NAH LMAO

 

ITS SOME HORROR MOVIE KENMA 

WANTED TO WATCH

 

ARENT YOU WITH AKAASHI?

 

NO 

 

HE WONT TALK TO ME

 

DO YOU WANT ME TO LIKE

 

TEXT HIM???

 

O SHIT PLZ DO

 

OKAY

 

THANK YOU M’EME

 

YOUR WELCOME YOU DANK HOOT

  
  
  


**4G** **2:50                                                                                                                                                                   AM** **84%**

O shit its akaashi

 

go text bokuto

 

he needs u

 

do it if you love me

 

please akaashi

 

Kuroo it’s almost 3 am and he

won't shut up

 

BUT AKAASHI

 

Okay fine just dont text me again have

Bokuto-san do it himself

  
  
  


**4G**                                                                                                                                                                         **2:55 AM**                                                                                                                                                                        **86%**

The Dankest (Akaashi)

 

What do you need Bokuto-san

 

let me come over akaashi

 

Why? It’s 3 in the morning

  
  


because i want 2 c u

 

And i want to be in the ICU

 

doNT BE MEAN AKAASHI

 

ARE YOU PARENTS HOME

 

No

 

im coming over

 

right now

 

unlock your door

 

Bokuto-san don't come over it's late

 

to late akaashi

 

I swear to god Bokuto-san

  
  
  


  In a heartbeat Bokuto is grabbing his jacket, forcing himself into a pair of sweatpants and putting on his favorite pair of adidas sandals. Trying his best to not look like a emo and fuckboy hybrid he makes sure his hair is combed out of his face and that his clothes don't look as douchey as possible. Bokuto looks in the mirror for a moment and thinks it's as good as it's going to get and rushes out the door.

 

   It’s cold outside, Bokuto is shivering and regrets not bringing one of his larger jackets but he's already halfway to Akaashi’s house and he doesn't have the energy to go back. While hurrying his way to Akaashi’s house he checks his phone and sees 2 text notifications both from Akaashi.

**4G**                                                                                                                                                                          **3:15AM** **70%**

The Dankest (Akaashi)

 

Bokuto-san are you really coming

over?

 

You’re kidding me? Bokuto-san?

  
  
  


   Bokuto snorts and decides to text back with a heart emoji then puts his phone back into his pocket. Bokuto is taking his time walking to Akaashi’s house and stops by a stray black cat. Immediately he takes a picture and sends it to ‘’Mr. Washboard Abs’’ with the cation ‘’kUROO LOOK I FOUND YOU’’ and in a few seconds he gets a picture from Kuroo of a owl captioned ‘’lOOK IT U BROKUTO’’. Bokuto giggles at the picture of the owl, it kind of does look like Bokuto, black and white feathers, big golden eyes. Bokuto stops snickering when he nearly runs into a street light, deciding he doesn't want to actually run into one again Bokuto puts his phone away and keeps walking.

 

   In about half an hour Bokuto is at his destination aka Akaashi’s bedroom. Akaashi is sitting on his computer chair while Bokuto is sprawled out on the used to be neat bead. The soft blankets and fluffy pillows are nice and smell like Akaashi. It’s more comforting than Bokutos dirty blankets and pillow cases that haven't been washed in god knows how long. Both of them chatter back and forth for a while about there day when Akaashi gets a text message from Kenma.

 

 **4G**                                                                                                                                                                        **3:55AM**                                                                                                                                                                          **59%**

Precious kitten (Kenma)

 

Is bokuto still there?

 

He's planning on staying the

rest of the night

 

Well shit

 

Text me when he's not there okay??

 

Of course, Kenma

 

Have fun Akaashi!!!

  
  


   After the brief exchange with Kenma Akaashi sets his phone aside and sits on the bed with Bokuto. Bokuto looks happy laid out on Akaashi’s bed, covered in a fluffy purple blanket and a matching silky pillow under his head. Bokuto’s hair looks soft also, his face is relaxed and his eyes look heavy. It’s a beautiful expression Akaashi thinks for a moment before he finds himself trying to stop his thoughts. Akaashi still hasn't told Bokuto how he feels about him, he would die if he told Bokuto he loved him, hell he might be kicked off the team and he doesn't want that. But on the other hand, Akaashi wants to tell Bokuto. Akaashi thinks that it wouldn't hurt, would it?

 

‘’Alaashi are you alright?’’

 

   Akaashi’s thoughts are broken by Bokuto’s words and he realises bokuto is sitting up and staring right at him. Bokuto’s expression went from soft wo worried and Akaashi is starting to feel embarrassed.

 

‘’Yes, Bokuto-san I’m fine.’’

 

‘’You don't look it Akaashi.’’

 

‘’Well I am it.’’

 

‘’You’re not Akaashi.’’

 

‘’It’s just. Something is bugging me.’’

 

‘’Oh? What is it Akaashi?’’

 

   Akaashi takes a deep breath, maybe a few, he's starting to panic. Should he really tell Bokuto? Should he? Or should he tell him a lie and pretend he's not in love with his ace?

 

‘’Come on Akaashi you don't have to be embarrassed or worried! I’m not going to judge you!’’

 

‘’A-alright Bokuto-san. I’ll tell you.’’

 

   It feels like time and space has stood still. Akaashi’s heart and mind are racing, one faster than the other. He feels dizzy. He wants to throw up.

 

‘’Bokuto-san,’’

 

‘’Yeah, Akaashi?’’

 

‘’I like somebody, Bokuto-san.’’

 

‘’For real akaashi!?’’

 

‘’Yes, f-for real.’’

 

‘’Oh my god, you have a crush! That's so cute!’’

 

‘’It’s not B-bokuto-san.’’

 

‘’It is Akaashi!’’

 

   Akaashi’s stomach hurts, his chest feels tight and he wants to throw up. He feels physically sick from this.

 

‘’Who is it Akaashi?’’

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’Who do you have a crush on!’’

 

‘’O-oh..um, well.’’

 

   Akaashi is probably bright red even though he doesn't blush often at all, only when he gets hot which he is right now.

 

‘’Well, you know him. That’s all I'm going to say, Bokuto-san.’’

 

‘’Awww why won't you tell me more?’’

 

‘’Because.’’

 

‘’Well is it a girl or a guy!?’’

 

‘’I-it’s a male.’’

 

‘’You’re gay Akaashi?’’

 

‘’N-no I’m Demiromantic, Bokuto-san.’’

 

‘’What's that, Akaashi?’’

 

‘’I only feel attracted to someone when I have an emotional bond with them.’’

 

‘’So you mean kind of like us?’’

 

‘’Y-yeah, kind of like us, Bokuto-san.’’

 

‘’Well he must be cute if you like him Akaashi!’’

 

‘’Yeah, he is, Bokuto-san.’’

 

   Inside, Akaashi is laughing, how could Bokuto not know he's in love with him? It might just be part of his oblivious personality but Akaashi is somewhat glad that Bokuto hasn't picked up the hint that Akaashi is talking about him. It would be better if it stayed that way right? Maybe not. His feelings for Bokuto have been eating him up for the past month and he wants to tell him so badly.

 

‘’Akaashi.’’

 

‘’Yes, Bokuto-san?’’

 

‘’Are you talking about me?’’

 

   Akaashi nearly faints at those words.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop there it is


End file.
